This invention pertains to a pseudo-complementary decode driver useful, for example, in driving memory circuits such as MOS memory circuits. Decode drivers are utilized for selectively placing one of a plurality of output terminals at a high or low level in accordance with coded inputs. That is, usually a plurality of decode driver circuits are provided with each one of the decode drivers circuits being associated with a particular one of the plurality of output terminals. Each of the decode driver circuits receives all the inputs and in response to a particular coding of the input is adapted to select (i.e., place at a high potential, for example) an associated output terminal.
Desirable operating characteristics for decode driver circuits are that they be very fast acting circuits and that they consume a minimum of power. In the prior art, decode driver circuits have had what can be referred to as a static pull-up; that is, the output terminal is usually connected to a reference potential terminal through an Mos load resistor, for example. With this configuration a substantial amount of time is required to pull the output terminal up to the potential at the reference potential terminal through the load device. Further, prior art decode drivers have been configured such that there has at all times been a circuit path through load devices between one reference potential terminal and another reference potential terminal, so that the circuit consumes power at all times even when it is not addressed. Prior art decode circuits have also been configured such that there is a multiplicity of gating delays between a set of coded input terminals and the output terminals.